The Surprise Party
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Annabeth has a plan and it has to go without a hitch. One problem and her boyfriends brithday could be ruined, and she is determined to not let that happen. One-Shot. Possibly a little out of charact. I don't own any of the characters in this story! Short and sweet, possibly a little choppy. After Blood of Olympus AU


"Calm down Annabeth. Everything is going to be perfect," Grover sighed, watching as the said ran about, making sure the cake was centered just right for the millionth time.

"I can't calm down Grover. We are demigods. Anything could go wrong, and this needs to be perfect," Annabeth snapped. She was getting a little annoyed that Grover was so persistent that she relax. She couldn't relax. Pausing for only a second, Annabeth glanced around. She had set up the party out by the camp fire in Camp Half Blood and everything the eye could see was blue, Percy's favorite color. The cake was iced to look like the ocean, with candy seashells decorating it's three dark blue layers, and light blue icing trimming it's circumference. Surrounding the cake on the blue table cloth, there was pizza on the left side of the table, along with chips, French fries, hamburgers, hot dogs, and then on right side of the table there was cupcakes, ice cream, apple pie, and various different cookie flavors. All of the food dyed a dark shade of blue. Then on a small round table next to the one with all the food on it was different types of soda. Sprite, Coke, Mountain Dew, Root beer, and then different flavors of juice, some punch, two stacks of blue plastic cups, and a pile of blue napkins and blue plastic silverware. Even all the drinks were blue. Then on the table next to that was a few birthday presents. So far there was only two, one with ocean wrapping paper, from Grover, and one wrapped with seaweed wrapping paper from Annabeth. The rest of the area was covered in blue confetti, blue balloons floating around, a blue radio was playing some of Percy's favorite songs, the fire was lit, blazing lightly. She had all the games planned and ready to go, now the guest just needed to show up. As if on cue, Nico walked up to Grover and Annabeth, looking immensely bored with his dark shirt, and unruly hair falling into his eyes slightly.

"Woah," he breathed, taking in the scenery. "That is a lot of blue." Grover nodded, chewing casually on a metal can. Annabeth just ignored the comment and snatched the small blue box Nico was holding, and placed it on the present table.

"Okay, three down," she muttered. "Now where are the other five.." At that they showed up too, falling out of the air suddenly.

"Jason Grace. Did you drop me?" Piper snapped instantly, looking ready to murder. Jason flinched, holding his hands out in front of himself defensively.

"Sorry! It was harder to fly into this place then I thought," Jason apologised. Piper glared at him and then frowned.

"The presents better not be broken," Piper muttered. Leo picked up on and inspected the boy carefully. It was only slightly beat up and manipulated.

"Looks fine to me," he commented, pushing the box into Annabeth's hands. "Now let's get this party started!" Leo lit his hands on fire at that smiling wildly, earning a scared look from Grover, and a bored look from Annabeth.

"Put out the flame Johnny boy. We still have to wait for the other guests and Percy," Annabeth replied, as she and Frank picked up the fallen gifts and put them all on the table. Disappointed, Leo put out his flame and pouted silently. Hazel laughed lightly, and looked around.

"So where are the other guests?" She asked, glancing around at the camp.

"They will be here in about a minute," Annabeth replied distracted at organizing the gifts on the table. Minutes later a group of demigods were chatting quietly, and Annabeth was freaking out.

"Where is Percy? That seaweed brain is going to ruin everything?" She muttered pacing frantically. Frank smiled gently and put a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"He probably just didn't get the memo. It is a surprise party," Frank suggested, from beside him stood Thalia, clad in a shimmery silver dress with a bow and quiver slung over her bare shoulder.

"Yeah, you probably just need to go get him. He is right over in his cabin," Thalia agreed. Annabeth nodded, and walked over to his cabin, breathing in lightly. Nothing could go wrong today. Nothing. Annabeth tucked a strand of her hair, back behind her ear and then knocked on Percy's door.

"Hey Seaweed brain! Open up!" She called in. An instant later the door was opened, and Percy was looking at her. He had on a wrinkled Camp Half Blood shirt, and his hair was messy, as if he had been sleeping all day.

"Hey Annabeth," he said, casually leaning in the door frame. "What's up?"

"You have to come out to the cook out tonight, the Ares cabin is doing a duel for everyone," Annabeth replied, wrapping her hand around his wrist, and tugging it lightly. Percy pulled back and ran and hand through his hair with an awkward smile.

"I don't think I'm going out tonight. I just want to hang out here." Annabeth frowned and put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"What do you mean? Today is super special!" Annabeth replied. Percy's face lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah it is!" He acted as if no one had told him happy birthday today. Which had been the plan. So..

"Today is the day Eric, get's pranked for the first time!" Annabeth exclaimed, not sure what that was even supposed to mean, but it worked. Percy's face fell and he sighed.

"Right." Annabeth hated to see him like this, but she had to get him to the party.

"Come on Percy. Everyone is waiting on you," she begged, tugging on his arm again. Percy sighed, and allowed himself to be pulled back towards the fire which was blazing blue.

"Fine," he muttered. As soon as they got to where the party was, everyone jumped out and screamed, 'Surprise!' Making Percy smile in excitement.

"Is this for me?" He asked, looking around at all the demigods in surprise before finally settling his eyes on Annabeth. She nodded smiling.

"Of course Seaweed brain. Did you really think anyone would forget your birthday?" Annabeth replied, smiling at him coyly.

"Well..." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How could we?" Nico chipped in. "You reminded us every day before your birthday." Everyone laughed lightly and then Leo stepped up lighting his hands on fire.

"Now let's get this party started!" The music roared loudly, cuing everyone started to dance around and eat happily. Perfect.

"Oh and Percy?" Annabeth said, before Percy could walk off. He looked at her as she pulled him close, kissing him lightly. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey! So this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction, not including the crossover I wrote. This is a little choppy, but I think it served it's purpose of being short and cute. I hope everyone likes it. I did work pretty hard on this, and yeah. So I hope this was enjoyable, and don't forget to review, if you don't mind.


End file.
